1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a movement control method and a movement control device, and particularly relates to a movement control method and a movement control device in a robot system made up of a plurality of autonomous mobile robots that execute tasks while moving autonomously.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques have been proposed in relation to an autonomous mobile robot (hereinafter referred to as an autonomous robot) that executes tasks assigned thereto while cooperating with other autonomous robots (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-054335 and Japanese Patent No. 4713846).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-054335 discloses a technique in which a server assigns coverage regions to each of a plurality of cleaning robots, and causes the plurality of cleaning robots to perform cleaning. Japanese Patent No. 4713846 discloses a technique in which, in a system configured from a server and a plurality of autonomous robots, the plurality of autonomous robots receive instructions from the server and thereafter exchange information of one another to execute tasks while cooperating.